Luck Charm
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Cerita iseng ciptaan saya sebelum final kompetisi konduktor dimulai. Akan jadi apa penampilan Chiaki, semuanya tergantung pada malam ini XD. Anime version ! :D


Lucky Charm

a Nodame Cantabile fanfic

For Missing Scene Chalenge by Himura Kyou-senpa~i!

Disclaimer: Nodame cantabile © by Ninomiya-sensei…

Resume: Cerita iseng sebelum final kompetisi konduktor dimulai. Akan jadi apa penampilan Chiaki, semuanya tergantung pada malam ini XD.

Enjoy it~, minna

"Senpa~i!"

Seorang gadis berambut bob coklat bernama Noda Megumi memasuki kamar Chiaki, membuat laki-laki dingin itu terganggu karena ia sedang serius-seriusnya mempersiapkan diri untuk final kompetisi konduktor.

"Nodame," kata laki-laki bermabut hitam itu kesal, "Tolong keluar dari kamarku."

Dengan muka yang tertekuk, Nodame berkata, "Yah.. senpai. Padahal kan Nodame datang ke sini untuk memberi semangat pada senpai biar besok penampilan senpai bagus dan senpai juara pertama."

Laki-laki itu menutup buku partitur yang akan ia mainkan dengan cukup keras, merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis berambut bob itu. "Justru aku butuh ketenangan, tahu!" serunya kesal, "Aku jadi susah berkonsentrasi jika ada orang di sekitarku. Jadi, tolong keluar agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Baiklah … Nodame keluar," kata Nodame, kecewa bahwa ia tidak di "terima" oleh Chiaki. Ia pun berbalik, melangkah ke arah pintu, hendak pulang.

.. kalau saja tidak terdengar suara mengganggu yang berasal dari perut mereka berdua. Atau mungkin suara yang lebih umum disebut keroncongan.

"Lho, Nodame belum makan?" tanya Chiaki, kaget.

"Senpai juga?"bukannya menjawab, Nodame malah bertanya balik.

~ - ~

Akhirnya, alih-alih Nodame keluar dari kamar Chiaki, ia malah duduk di ruang makan, menikmati masakan Chiaki. Memang, Chiaki hanya memasak masakan yang sederhana, hamburger, mengingat keterbatasan waktu yang ia miliki. Tapi, hal itu sudah cukup untuk Nodame yang pecinta makanan untuk membuatnya puas.

"Wah… masakan senpai enak, ya…," kata Nodame sambil mengecap bibirnya, lalu mengunyah kembali makanan yang berada di depannya dengan lahap. Dan karena ia tidak makan dengan etika dan tatakrama formal, jelas saja makanannya berceceran di mana-mana. Melihatnya, Chiaki sebagai seorang pecinta kebersihan memikirkan satu hal: segera bersihkan ruang makan.

"Diam saja dan makan makananmu, Nodame," kata Chiaki sambil ikut memakan hamburgernya. Berbeda dengan Nodame, ia memakannya dengan lesu seakan tak berselera makan. Peribahasanya, _makan nasi serasa arang, minum air serasa duri_.

Dan tentu saja Nodame menyadari bahwa Chiaki sedang dalam tekanan yang tinggi.

"Err…, ano, senpai terlihat lesu," kata Nodame, takut-takut kalau ia akan dibentak Chiaki

Chiaki, tidak seperti yang diprediksi Nodame, ia hanya berkata, "Iya.." dan lalu menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tenang. Tapi sayangnya, dari mukanya, tampak jelas bahwa usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Err.. apa karena penampilan senpai yang kemarin?" tanya Nodame, tak menyadari ada yang salah dari pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan itu mungkin lebih tepat disebut pernyataan bagi seorang Chiaki Shinichi. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi semakin tertekan.

Laki-laki itu diam saja, seakan-akan malas menjawabnya. Ia lalu mengambil bungkus rokok, mengambil korek api, menyulut rokoknya dengan korek api, lalu menghisapnya dengan cepat, mencari ketenangan instan yang sayangnya, cepat menghilang. Asap yang mengepul dari rokok itu dengan cepat menformulasikan diri untuk menempati ruang yang ada.

"Senpai," kata Nodame, merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat suasana kurang enak, "Nodame boleh memainkan pianonya, tidak? Err… sedikit permainan untuk menyemangati senpai?"

Chiaki hanya mengangguk ; ia terlalu malas untuk menolak permintaan Nodame. Ia lalu kembali menghisap batang rokoknya. Kembali asap mengepul dan menyebar di ruangan tersebut.

Nodame segera bangkit dari kursinya. Senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. Ia lalu membuka tutup piano _upright _tersebut, lalu menekan tuts demi tuts piano itu, menciptakan harmoni yang begitu padu.

Chiaki, mendengarkannya, merasa begitu… kagum. Bukan, lebih tepatnya lagi terhanyut akan permainan melodi yang dimainkan Nodame dengan bebasnya. Rasanya sudah begitu lama untuknya ia tidak mendengarkan permainan Nodame. Dan rasanya, mendengar permainannya, Chiaki merasa menemukan oase di tengah kepenatannya.

Sementara itu, Nodame ikut terhanyut dalam permainannya. Dan lagu itu akhirnya ditutup Nodame dengan serentetan nada crescendo, memberikan kesan yang kuat.

"Mukya!!" kata Nodame setelah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya, "Senpai, permainanku bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Sebagai orang berego tinggi, Chiaki tentu tidak bisa mengakui bahwa permainan Nodame begitu indah. Akhirnya, setelah ia berpikir panjang lebar (ia takut bahwa Nodame akan mengamuk jika ia memberikan komentar yang tidak sesuai harapannya), Chiaki hanya berkata, "Lumayan."

"Uuuh! Mugya~! Senpai jahat," kata Nodame kesal. Ia lalu memasang muka cemberut dan berjalan menuju arah pintu. Mukanya yang cemberut, ditambah langkah kakinya yang dihentakkan sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan seberapa kesalnya Nodame saat itu.

"Hei, jangan lupa tutup pianonya lagi setelah bermain," kata Chiaki dengan nadanya yang dingin.

"Oh ya. Gyabo!!" kata Nodame, menuju ke piano, lalu menutup pianonya. "Kenapa senpai tidak melakukannya sendiri saja, sih? Kan senpai juga bisa menutupnya."

"Kamu yang memakainya, jadi kamu yang menutup," kata Chiaki. Ia kini kembali mempelajari partiturnya.

"Iya deh, senpai..," kata Nodame. Saat ia menutup pintu, sepasang manik matanya menangkap pemandangan di jendela yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan pianonya. Langit sudah begitu gelap. Matanya lalu mencari jam di kamar itu, dan jarum jam menunjukkan jarum panjang di angka 5 dan jarum pendek di antara angka 10 dan 11.

"Err… bolehkah aku menginap di tempat senpai?"

~ - ~

Chiaki memandangi Nodame yang kini sedang tidur pulas bagaikan anak-anak. Entah mengapa, setiap kehadirannya, Chiaki selalu merasa _hidup_. Tidak monoton lagi seperti hidup normalnya. Nodame membawa sebuah pelangi untuknya.

Tiba-tiba, matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang berada tepat di atas piano uprightnya.

_Itu kan boneka Kazuo yang diberikan Nodame padaku_, pikir Chiaki. Ia jadi ingat, ia merasa begitu geli mendengar usul Nodame untuk menancapkan boneka Kazuo di _baton_nya. Menurutnya, hal itu adalah hal kekanak-kanakan dan menunjukkan ketidakprofesionalannya dalam menekuni bidang kondukting.

Tapi, kini, entah mengapa, ia kini tersenyum mendengar ide itu. Iya, ide itu masih menggelikan untuknya. Tapi, entah kenapa, kini ia merasa, dibalik kegilaan ide itu, sejujurnya … itu ide yang bagus juga.

Maka, tanpa ragu-ragu, Chiaki pun mengambil boneka Kazuo yang ada di atas piano _uprightnya_, lalu menancapkannya pada _baton_nya.

~FIN~


End file.
